Loving Blind
by Kynita Vetnar
Summary: Life is good for 21 year old Dave Strider. Well was good for him till he saw HER. Then everything was turned inside out upside down and amazing all in that one chance meeting. AU, Read and Review please.
1. Someday

**A/N: Hey there! So this is my first Homestuck fan fiction, yes its AU and the characters are about 18+ years old. Enjoy don't forget to review and yadayada.**

Another night of working at the club, which means another night of dropping sick beats and showing of his DJ skills, yup life for twenty one year old Dave Strider, was good. He got paid well, had a nice place to live, he even had an endless river of chicks flowing through his world but this was all before he saw her.

Dave was just finishing up his shift as DJ for the no named club he worked at, going through his normal routine of cleaning up, getting a few phone numbers from girls who flocked the stage, and ending it with a few drinks from the bar. As he sat there finishing of a warming beer a large party of people passed by him, one guy bumped into him rather forcefully making Mr. Cool spill his drink.

"HEY FUCKASS, YOU SPILT YOUR FUCKING DRINK ON ME!"

The guy at fault yelled over the music towards Dave,

"It was your fault, so deal bro."

The guy seemed to turn red in anger the party he was with seemed to just now realize he was gone because they came running back all eleven of them. A tall lanky guy with long wild hair and clown makeup on game up behind the short tempered one.

"Hey Karbro chill man, stop ruining this place of miracles with your anger."

The tall one placed a hand on Karbro's shoulder which was immediately shrugged off,

"FUCK NO! THIS ASSWIPE NEEDS TO GO DOWN!"

By this time most of his party went off their own ways shaking their heads like this was a common occurrence.

"Karbro, shooosh. You know TZ won't like it that you fought instead of embracing the miracles."

Karbro glared at Dave and was about to yell something else when a girl, a few inches taller than him with raven black hair and slender red specs walked up. She wore an odd combination of red and teal clothes that strangely went along well with the eat shit smile on her face.

"Karkat, are you fighting again?"

"N-no I'M NOT!"

She laughed,

"Thanks Gamzee I got it from here." The clown laughed and walked away commenting about how the music was a fucking miracle to his ears, "Karkat I can smell that your lying."

Karkat grumbled something that Dave couldn't hear but apparently it was the right thing to say for the girl let him go before turning her red specs on to Dave.

"Hi there! Sorry about him, he's still pissed off that I dragged him here."

Dave said nothing but extended his hand, he held it there for quite awhile before pulling it back.

"Names Strider, Dave Strider."

She laughed, "Terezi…" she leaned in closer to him, "You know you smell real good? Like the color Red almost."

"Yeah I'm wearing a red suit can't you see that?"

She took a step back as if offended, "No…. I can't see dumbass. That's why the cane."

Dave was mentally tearing out his hair and face palming himself, _"Nice Strider. Insult the good looking dame…. Smart."_

"Sorry about that, I didn't know." She laughed and smiled all her teeth showing.

"Its fine well I have to go Karkat will start worrying."

"Will I see you again?"

"Someday." With that she walked off disappearing into the crowd.

"_Who the fuck was that? Strider…. You didn't even get her number….. Smooth. Soo smooth…"_ Groaning Dave stood up and looked through the crowd one last time; his search coming up empty Strider threw in the towel and left for his lonely apartment.

**A/N: Thanks for reading I apologize for the mistakes I'm self editing. So yeah leave a comment, favorite me or the story follow it. OR SOMETHING! –Kynita Vetnar-**


	2. Take it or Leave it

**A/N: Well here I go with the next chapter, even though the response isn't great it isn't bad either. I have no clue when things will get citrusy but when they do….. Well that's for you to find out. Oh and if the person who can figure out the connections between the chapter titles and leave a review with the answer they will be mentioned in the story. Good luck!**

The sound of his alarm clock awoke Strider the next day, rolling over he glanced at the clock while shoving his shades on his face. _'7:00 am'_ sighing heavily Strider swung his legs over the side of his bed planting his feet firmly on the ground. Catching his reflection in the mirror he smiled, he managed to still look so flawlessly cool even in red boxers with a broken record on them. His blonde hair remained perfect in his restless sleep,

"Looking good Dave... Looking real good."

The reflection smiled back as Dave got up and walked into his kitchen to enjoy what he called, the breakfast of champions. Flipping on the T.V. Dave sat down with a bottle of apple juice in one hand and a hot pocket in the other. The show was nothing but background noise to Dave who was busy thinking about girl from the night before.

The way her voice was; cocky, full of herself, determined, and not to forget sexy. That's right Dave Strider found a random girls voice sexy, god what did she do to him. Walking around like she didn't have a problem, like that cane of hers was just some fashion accessory. Dave closed his eyes and began to think about how good she looked in her outfit even though the color choice was odd. _'I wonder…. How she would look without anything on….' _ A sly smile appeared on his face but before he could indulge in his fantasy his cell began playing the Ghostbusters theme song.

"What Eg-derp."

"Oh dude Dave! Where are you? Lalonde's getting pissed man, did you forget you'd play music for her fashion thing?"

Dave… activate face palm.

"No, I remember. Us cool guys just show up whenever."

"R-ight. But hurry up the models here are so good. One of them is in like this sexy ass blue and black pirate outfit."

"Rose? Designing sexy clothing?"

"No way dude. It's some other designer, she's designed stuff for her friends in her large group and in return they're modeling it for her."

Dave listened as John pulled away from the phone and was talking to someone else.

"What? Yes I have him on the phone now he's driving down….. Oh hey Vriska right? Yeah no it looks real good one you. "

Dave sighed and tried to bring the Egderps attention back to the conversation.

"John. I'll be there in ten keep Rose calm until then. Oh, and make sure the sound equipment is up to my standards."

"You got it Strider."

Dave ended the call and ran a hand through his blonde hair; pushing himself up from the couch he slowly made his to the bedroom to get ready. Cause cool guys never rush, that's for nerds like Egbert. Dressed in his standard black jeans and converse paired with his white shirt with red long sleeves and the broken record on the chest, Dave got in his black truck and took off.

The fashion show took place in the middle of one of the malls which didn't bother Dave, in fact he welcomed crowds they meant more people would hear his sick beats. What bothered him was how the name of the girl John talked too sounded so exotic. Just like that girl Terezi, exotic, maybe this Vriska girl is friends with her. A smile came to Dave's face, _"yeah….Terezi. Maybe I will see you today…."_

Pulling his truck into the first available spot Dave began to coolly walk into the mall, he was four steps in before he hit the large crowd surrounding the catwalk. Pushing his way through Strider found himself on the stage on his own little platform. In the crowd Egbert threw him the dorkiest smile and thumbs up that only he could do. Just as his hand placed itself on a record Rose walked out onto his platform,

"So what caused the tardiness this time? Another barrage of loose women all clamoring to just get one look at you? Or was it the fact that you stayed late at your job drinking and drowning out your loneliness and lack of life?"

Dave sighed,

"I don't need your psychobabble right now Lalonde. What do you want?"

"Well, since you're late I'm cutting the pay in half."

"What? Lalonde are you kidding me?"

"Take it or Leave it. If you don't take it, you can go home right now. Just think of going back to the lonely place you call home, where even those lose women can't bring you any sense of company."

Dave groaned for a moment he seriously thought about leaving but then he caught sight of those red glasses. Those pointed red specs heading back stage, she was here and she was modeling?

"I'm staying; now get off my stage…Rose."

**A/N: Its short I know. Well thanks for reading and everything. Your comments/subscribes/and Favorites are greatly appreciated. Till next time –Kynita Ventar- **


	3. Girl

**HEY THERE! How's it going guys? Well, chapter 3 yeah! Its kind off sad that no one has even made an attempt to guess the connection between the chapter names. Remember the one to get it right and leave a comment (NOT ANOYNAMOUS) will be mentioned in the story itself! –Kynita Vetnar-**

Dave sighed when Lalonde finally stopped lecturing him about his life style and got off the damn stage. Adjusting his shades he looked at the crowd then to the back stage manager who gave him the thumbs up. Dramatically turning on his equipment Strider began to play his ill beats.

The clothes Rose designed went out first and the models wearing them weren't too bad either, Dave made a mental note to get some of their numbers backstage. Rose was the last to go out in a dress she had made, at the end of the runway she bowed and retreated backstage.

Dave switched the theme of the music as prompted by the very impatient stage manager. The first girl to go out was in an odd long sleeve dress which the ends where torn and stopped just before her mid thighs. The majority of the dress was black but the sleeves had vertical stripes in olive green all over. Going around her neck was the zodiac sign for the Leo again in olive green. Not to mention her bracelets where the olive green symbol and that her leggings where once again olive green. Her hair was done wild like a black lions mane paired well with her black boots.

"_What the hell…..alright calm down Dave calm down."_ He threw a look backstage and saw that those red glasses where in the back. _"You can make it Dave you can make it. Just one more girl then you get to see HER."_

The girl in olive finally left the stage but just as soon as she left she was replaced by another. She also had black hair, but this time it reached the mid of her back and had an odd flowing quality. She wore a black pirate based outfit. The dress was slimming and lined with blue. On her right breast was the Scorpio symbol and placed on her head was an elegant and very extravagant hat with a long flowing and curled blue feather. The girl wearing the outfit was wearing oval like glasses and no matter how out of place they where the glasses seemed to blend in with the outfit perfectly.

"_This is it Dave this is it. Here she comes!"_ the pirate walked off and then, and then she was replaced by Dave's mystery girl. She wore red boots and teal leggings along with the red skirt that had teal lining. Her teal long sleeve was paired with a red vest and red gloves. Her cane transformed from simple to kick ass, the canes handle was now a dragons head. _"Damn Girl! Whoa Dave calm down."_

Upon closer inspection where the vest ended and the skirt began was black fabric that made the symbol for the Libra. Dave found himself staring more than he should have as the girl walked back down to start of the runway. It wasn't his fault that this designer made everything fit these girls perfectly. It was like the designer's line of clothes was named Sex Appeal. During his last song the designer came out in a stunning simple red dress paired with black Mary Jane shoes and a classic black long sleeve. On the shirt was the symbol for the Virgo in a stunning jade green.

Strider couldn't have packed up and cleaned his station any quicker. Strider wanted to run back stage just to see not even talk to that girl but alas cool guys don't run and they don't watch girls they talk to them no matter what. Making his way through the back stage chaos Dave found himself in a small area where Rose and the other designer talked, _"Nice I can pick up my money while I'm back here also."_

Hands in his pockets Dave walked up to Rose, "Lalonde. Can I have my deducted pay?" Rose looked at him analyzing him most likely. "Sure. This is Kanaya Maryam she designed the other clothes today." Kanaya smiled, "I know who you are." Dave looked at her, "Do you?"

She nodded, "I and my friends where at the Skaia club last night. Though I am a bit disappointed we did not get to see you perform. Your music is quite good." Dave shrug nonchalantly, "Thanks. Your clothes they are very…." _"Damn it strider you can't think of anything to say?!"_

Kanaya laughed, "You do not need to finish that sentence. I know they are quite appealing to the eyes, especially since I designed them to fit my friends perfectly." Rose handed Dave his money and shot him a look that screamed, "Get lost."

Like any cool guy Strider walked away without any sappy or cheesy goodbyes, as he walked away he passed Egbert who was talking to the girl who wore the pirate outfit. "Hey Dave!" John ran over to him and brought the girl with him.

"'Sup." Dave looked at the girl by John's side."

She smiled, man that smile just made her seem like she had something up her sleeve. "The names Vriska. Vriska Serket. John here was telling me you were eyeing Pyrope."

Dave shrugged, "Why she taken or something. Is she your girl?"

Vriska laughed, "She wishes. No Dave, that ship sailed." Another laugh, "She's got her arms around Karkat. That asswipe who ran into you at the club, that's her boyfriend." She leaned in closer, "Why. Planning on taking her away?"

"_Damn this girl is a bitch…."_ Dave stood there, "No. I don't plan on anything." Vriska nodded and turned back to John. John was now distracted by the bitch of the west so Dave took that as a sign to leave. He spun around and bumped right into a girl… a girl with red glasses.

**Well there you go you guys. Enjoy. –Kynita Vetnar- **


	4. Alone together

**Well finally someone got the first connection of Chapter titles. ****1 SP34K L1K3 TH1S**** congratulations, keep reading and you'll find yourself in this story somewhere. Enjoy guys! –Kynita Vetnar- **

"Hey! Watch it! Oh! Hi Dave right?" Dave looked at the blind girl _"how did she know?"_ She laughed showing of that eat shit grin, "You still smell like red, Red's one of my favorite colors you know." Dave stepped back slightly as she leaned in closer.

"Is it now?" she stopped leaning in and stood there 'watching' him.

"Dave, you reek of anxiety. Are you nervous about something?" "Me? Nervous? Never in a million years, cool guys don't get nervous." She laughed, "I'm glad someone around here doesn't get nervous. I had to deal with fussy-fangs all day double checking and triple checking the clothes on and off us."

"Fussy-fangs? You mean that girl Kanaya right?" Terezi nodded, "yes that's her."

Dave felt a bit more at easy so instead of stepping back he took a half-step forward this time. "It sounds like you had quite some fun showing off today."

Terezi's smile fell as she closed the gap between them, "Maybe, maybe not." Dave looked deep into her red glasses trying to see her eyes. "What, are you to good to tell me?"

"How bout I tell you over food and a drink or two?" Inside Dave jumped for joy while outside remaining cool and collected. "You're on."

But before Dave could ask for her number or anything she was gone and in one of his hands was a slip of paper. Dave looked down at the slip and smiled.

_Dave, _

_My handle is GallowsCalibrator; I'll meet you at this place called Derse for food in 10 minutes. _

_-Terezi P. _

Dave smiled and shoved the paper into his pant pocket. Slowly he made his way from out of the backstage chaos and into the normal part of the mall. Throwing one last quick glance at the empty stage Dave made his way out to the parking lot and into his truck.

Derse, that small café wasn't that far off of from his house, humming to the random song on his radio Dave pulled up to the café to see in that in one of the windows Terezi had already sat down and was reading a very legal looking document.

As he walked in Terezi looked up from the document, "Strider. You're late. It's been twelve minutes; it's not nice or cool to leave a lady waiting." Dave shrugged and slid into the seat across from Terezi, who returned back to the document.

Dave adjusted his shades trying to think of anything to say to try and make the meeting less awkward. With a huff Terezi all but slammed down the document. "Whoa girl, what's causing you to lose your cool all of the sudden?"

She laughed, "It's just an old case that I'm reviewing. There were some facts out of place and I can't put them where they belong."

"_Here you go Dave now's your chance to make a move."_ Dave placed his hand on top of hers, with a sly smile he spoke, "Well then, how about you take a break from all this and we go somewhere a bit more peaceful." Terezi smiled and matched her red specks with his black shades.

Terezi leaned in to the middle of the table, "Where do you suggest we go?" Dave shrugged, "I know a place. Not too far from here." Terezi pulled her hand back and began to pack up her papers. "Lead the way Cool Guy."

"_Way to go Dave. Now take her to the car and then to your home."_

"Terezi, we're going to my place is that okay with you my blind companion?" She laughed, "Well you're the one with the car." Dave nodded as he helped her into his truck. "Why thank you my knight in Red armor."

The truck slowly rumbled as he turned the key, as he began to drive he felt Terezi move closer to him as she could get in the truck's cab. Feeling the need between the both of them Dave began to speed slightly rushing his black truck into his parking spot in the driveway. Throwing open the doors Dave speed walked **COOLY** to Terezi's door.

Dave didn't even realize how fast he lead her into the house and shut the door behind them. "Wow, you waste no time do you Strider?"

Dave let loose his cool guy side for just a moment and laughed, "Time is a very serious matter."

Terezi dropped her cane as Dave pressed her against the wall his lips locked onto hers. When he pulled away he removed her glasses and threw them skillfully onto the couch. He started into her eyes, the pupils where red and the rest of her eyes had a red tint to them. To Strider they were the most beautiful things in the world.


	5. Bad Wings

**This is the only warning you get, LEMONS AHEAD! If you can't stand lemon then skip the chapter. I apologize if there are mistakes and such. –Kynita Vetnar- **

Terezi was still pressed against the wall as Dave looked into her eyes. She moved slightly underneath his grasp, "Strider, what are you doing?" Reality hit him once again.

"I was looking at your eyes." Terezi laughed, "So I'm up against a wall just so you can look at my eyes? Wow… My expectations were unreasonably high."

Terezi tried to wiggle out of Dave's grasp once more but when she discovered he wasn't letting go she stopped and sighed, "Yes my eyes are red anything el-"

Dave cut her off by pressing his lips against hers, at first he was gentle but the longer his lips where pressed against hers the more passionate he became.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands drifted down to her hips where they then stayed. Dave bit her lip and she opened her mouth allowing him to slip his tongue inside. The two wrestled for dominance until they could no longer breathe. Dave pulled away first taking deep breaths while Terezi was panting almost.

"Strider" *pant* "Where's the" *pant* "bed?"

Dave didn't respond instead he picked her up bridal style and walked up the stairs taking them two at a time. The blind beauty in his arms buried her face in to his neck and began to suck and nip at it slowly moving from it to his jaw line and back down. As she continued Dave let out a sharp gasp when she reached just below his ear lobe.

"Terezi if you continue we won't make it to the bed." She laughed into his skin the warm breath cooling it. "I don't mind." Dave smiled as he kicked open his bedroom door. Slowly he let the blind woman down from his arms, her famous eat-shit grin plastered on her face. Dave studied her for just another moment then kissed her once more, "are you sure?" She nodded into the kiss.

His hands traveled to her hips and hers traveled up to his shoulders. As the kiss got even hotter Dave lightly grasped the hem of her shirt. She paused before placing her hands on his guiding him, her shirt was off and thrown into a dark corner in the room, her bra was red with a teal Libra symbol on the right cup. Dave's hands began to trace ever outline of the muscles in her body, when he drifted a few centimeters below the hem of her pants she moaned slightly.

God how that noise fueled Strider, he began to guide the pair of them to the bed. His stopped walking forward when his knees hit the bed, sitting her down Dave began to pull of his own shirt throwing it somewhere just as he had done with Pyrope's. Dave put his hands on either side of her on the bed's comforter and kissed her collar bone.

Terezi's hands began to trace every outline of the man's muscles memorizing every single crease and every single line. One of his hands took its place on her lower back as he guided her down onto the bed.

His other hand reached up to undo the clasp on her bra; Pyrope's hands ceased their tracing as Dave took one of her breasts in his hand. As his hand played with one of the fleshy mounds he placed his lips on the other. That earned him a moan, and when he swirled his tongue around her nipple and slightly grazed it with his teeth, that earned him another set of moans.

Suddenly he stopped and the girl underneath him let out a small noise full of lust and want, "Don't…stop… Dave." Not wanting to deny the girl her wish Dave began to pepper her with kisses leading down for her breast to the hem of her jeans. Slowly Dave unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off. She sat up as her pants where discarded and grabbed onto his, "What are you doing?" She silenced him, "Shoosh. Just let me."

Slowly his pants joined hers, he felt a bit of relief that his tight pants where gone but his boxers where unusual uncomfortable at the moment. Terezi's hand traced his outline and his body tensed up. Terezi pulled down his boxers allowing his erection to be free from its clothed prison. Strider looked at her and all she did was shot him that grin again, that same damn grin that drove him wild.

Terezi licked him from stomach to jaw line and he shuddered, "Just relax Cool kid." Then her mouth enveloped his member, Dave groaned as she began to bob her head up and down. "T-Terezi…" She hummed slightly driving him insane. Terezi sensed how close he was and began to slow down; his hands were entangled in her hair trying to encourage her to pick up speed.

"_Dave what are you doing? Are you about to start begging? Don't do it man! Don't lose your cool!" _If he could Dave would murder his inner voice right then and there.

Seeing that Terezi was going to continue her teasing Dave pushed her off and away. She looked at him in surprise but that quickly turned into something else when one of his hands began to rub against her underwear. It wasn't a surprise to him that she was wet with all the teasing going on. "Nggh…" She moaned trying to stop it by biting her lip.

He applied a bit more pressure, "Don't bite your lip." Dave pulled down her teal panties and began to tease her entrance with his hand. "Gog…" *moan*

How he loved her moans, just the sound of them made him even harder if that was even possible. A single finger entered her easily; he began to pump his hand in and out. Terezi moaned and bucked her hips into his hand. He kissed her and began to wrestle his tongue with hers, when it seemed he was losing the battle he added another finger. She moaned his name, "D-Dave…"

He felt her clench around his fingers, swiftly he pulled out. She let out a lustful whine, "D-Dave. Please" He kissed her inner thighs then looked up at her, "tell me. What do you want?" She glared at him, her red eyes almost glowing in the darkness of the room.

She said in between pants "I want you to… Fuck me Dave." "Gladly."

He lined himself up and then pushed him into her. Terezi almost came right then and there. She wrapped her legs around his thighs as he pulled out then pushed himself back in. "T-Terezi… oh god."

He leaned in kissing her everywhere he could, "So tight… oh god." He began to pick up speed and intensity as the sounds emanating from both him and the blind girl under him increased. "Terezi… I'm gonna cum…."

She moaned, "p-pull out…" Dave pulled out just in time as he came saying Terezi's name over and over like a mantra. The sound of Dave pushed Terezi over the edge as she climaxed she screamed Dave's name.

He collapsed by her side taking long breathes of air, the sound of her heavy breathing the only other sound in the room. "Terezi?" "Hm?" He threw and arm around her waist and pulled her close, "You're beautiful." She laughed, "So cool guy has a sweet side?" He nodded into her skin, "You tell anyone and I'll kill you." He threw the blanket over the two of them and let the sound of Terezi's heart take drag him down into sleeps cold grasp.

**My, my… I wonder what will happen when Karkat finds out. ;) I'm going to start a collection of oneshots so if there are any pairings you guys would like to see Message me or leave a review with said pairing in it. Until next time kids.**

**-Kynita Vetnar-**


	6. Last Night

**Hello there! For those of you who left pairing suggestions check out my new Homestuck story called Tome of Ships. That's where all the one shots are. And Thanks for sticking with me. –Kynita Vetnar- **

When Dave woke up Terezi was still in his warm embrace, he smiled and kissed her on the shoulder blade. She tensed up slightly before relaxing with a sigh,

"Sup Strider."

He laughed,

"Sup Pyrope."

As he went in to leave another kiss on her neck something buzzed followed by a short 8-bit ringtone.

"Damn. That's mine." Terezi blindly felt around the ground by the bed before she picked up a pair of pants. She brought it to her nose and took a whiff.

Happy about her choice she grabbed a phone from the front pocket; the screen was smudged and covered in what looked like spit.

Leaning back into Dave she opened the phone and licked the screen, "Oh its Karkles. Hold on a second Strider. I need to text him back."

CarcinoGeneticist: TEREZI WHERE IN THE HOLY FUCK ARE YOU!

GallowsCalibrator: C4LM DOWN 1M 4T 4 FR13NDS. TH3Y W4NT3D M3 TO ST4Y OV3R 4ND C4TCH UP ON OLD T1M3S.

CarcinoGeneticist: GOG YOUR TYPING STYLE IS FUCKING ANNOYING!

GallowsCalibrator: SHUT 1T. 1 SP34K L1K3 TH1S, L34RN HOW TO D34L W1TH 1T.

CarcinoGeneticist: FINE JUST HURRY UP AND COME HOME. IM SICK AND TIRED OF WAITING ITS LONELY IN THIS NUB SUCKING HOUSE.

GallowsCalibrator: F1N3.

Terezi closed the phone and sat up, "sorry Dave but I guess the boyfriend wants me back home." Dave laughed, "Alright. I'll drop you off."

She stopped and shook her head, "No. That'll raise up to many questions. I'll call a friend. Make it much more believable."

Nodding Dave silently got up and began to hand Terezi her clothes as she began to text a friend.

"Alright. I'm set." Dave was silent until he felt her long slender hands drape over his shoulders and onto his chest, "Cool Guy, last night was good."

"Yeah, last night was good. Want to relieve it?"

Terezi laughed into his neck and before she could answer there was a knock on the door, "Sorry Strider. Maybe next time."


	7. Secrets

**Hey Guys! Long time no write. So keep the reviews follows and subscriptions coming, they encourage me to keep writing this. Also make sure to check out my collection of one shots ****Tome of Ships**** and my other story ****Scourge Noir ****also please leave suggestions. Alright enjoy! -Kynita Vetnar **

Terezi's cold hands disappeared from Dave as she went back to collect her cane leaving Dave standing there, the knocking on the door growing louder. Dave continued to stand there like an idiot, just standing there in his cool glasses, no shirt and his crisp semi-clean black jeans. He felt Terezi walk past him, the cool breeze knocking back some sense into him.

She was already opening the door when he appeared a few steps behind her; in the door was a small framed girl in cargo pants a long olive trench coat and a black shirt with an olive green Leo symbol. Dave's gaze drifted upward to the blue kitten ear and face hat on her head, tail connected to her back somewhere end in her blue fingerless gloved hands.

"Oh! Hi Terezi! Equius has the car are nice and ready!"

Dave approached the door…HIS…door even more now standing right behind Terezi and the girl at the door seemed to notice his arrival also.

"OH! He is purrfect! This is so pawsitivly purrfect Terezi! My ship wall is going to be so much better!"

Terezi chuckled at the girl, "Now, now Nepeta, let's not be too excited. You're making mister 'kill you in one punch' sweat buckets."

The girl, Nepeta, shot Terezi a sort of scrunched up displeased face when she had said 'Bucket' but he paid no true mind to it.

Terezi leaned in closer to the cat loving girl and began to loudly whisper so Dave could hear everything she was saying. "Now Nepeta, Karkitty isn't going to know. You can't tell him either."

The girl nodded, "Ok! I won't tail him! Not one little thing!" Nepeta then ran off tail swinging violently behind her as she ran down the drive to a Navy colored pickup truck in the back was work and construction tools along with what seemed to be bits of….robots?

Terezi turned around to Dave, "Don't worry. Karkat won't know about us. I'll see you later."

Dave looked at her and even though his eyes were covered by glasses and she blind, he knew she understood his glare. She shifted the weight from her right to her left, "Yes, there will be more of this Mr. Cool Guy." He smirked as she turned around without another word and walked to the truck.

Door closing behind him he pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and instantly went to Rose's number. Hesitating only half a second he pushed the "New Message" button.

TG: yo' Lalonde! Ready to get your big ass book on psychobabble out?

TG: Lalonde! Come on your ruining my super cool and sick fire mood with your not answering with a snide remark!

TG: I thought you lived off of psychoanalyzing my amazing brain.

TG: Fine. Fine. I understand you moved on, I was way to cool for you. This was the one brain you couldn't pick to part. The sick Fires of my beats burned you too badly, you gave up walked away I get it.

TT: I Am Truly Sorry, Miss Lalonde Is Currently Indisposed.

TG: Then how in all that is holy about apple juice is she talking to me.

TT: Oh, Again I Am Sorry. My Name is Kanaya. This Is Dave Correct?

TG: Yes…

TT: Then I Will Inform Her Immediately When She Returns To The Room That You Had Messaged Her.

TG: Thanks… now question… Why are you using her phone?

TT: We….. Well…

TG: Just stop there. I don't want that smutty image in my head while I enjoy the splendors of my own sexual conquests.

Dave threw his phone somewhere onto the couch next to him and just as coolly walked into his kitchen pulling out a large bottle of apple juice.

"You did good Strider. You did real Good."


End file.
